Our Life is Not a Movie or Maybe
"Our Life Is Not A Movie Or Maybe" is the eight episode of the sixth season of One Tree Hill and the 114th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 27, 2008. Lucas’ novel receives unexpected and surprising interest, as does Marvin from his new intern. Jamie grows enamored of Sam and her rebellious facade, while a would-be suitor grows enamored of Brooke. Meanwhile, Haley counsels Nathan as his basketball comeback gains momentum. Synopsis Nathan is training for Slamball as he shoots through the net. As Owen comes up, he compliments him on his training as he asks if he is ready for his first game, that night, to which Nathan says he is, but Owen is doubtful. Owen explains it is different in the game and as Nathan asks how much different, he finds out on the night as he is smashed into the wall. Haley and Jamie watch in fear as Brooke, Millicent and Sam join them. As Brooke sees that Owen is not protecting Nathan, she calls down and begin yelling at Owen. As Sam sits down, her and Jamie begin talking and Sam is impressed with Jamie’s sarcastic attitude towards her. They introduce each other as Sam finds out it is Haley’s child who begins to laugh at her for hanging out with her teacher. As Jamie tells Sam about the game and who Nathan is, Brooke continues to shout out Owen for not doing as she says and protecting Nathan. Peyton introduces herself to Sam and compliments her on her outfit as Sam insults her by saying it is a lot like hers. Meanwhile, Millicent is looking out for Mouth who she is not happy with for spending time with Gigi at his new job. Brooke asks Peyton where Lucas is who is behind the stand on the phone in shock at what he is hearing. Lucas says down the phone that he thought the book was not doing very well and is shocked and taken back by what is said down the other side. Millicent sees Gigi and Mouth recording on the sidelines and races down to see them. As she does, she catches Gigi looking at Mouth’s behind and Mouth introduces them unknowingly. Millicent introduces herself as Mouth’s girlfriend as Mouth lets her know they have to go back to their office to work as Gigi comments on what a genius Mouth is. As Millicent goes to leave, she kisses Mouth for a long time to show off to Gigi. As she leaves, Gigi comments on what a short leash she has him on and laughs. The game continues as Nathan scores another jump shot. The coach calls a time out and asks what he is doing and whether he is hurt. Nathan confirms he is not and the coach tells him to start playing properly and Nathan reluctantly agrees to it. Lucas returns to Peyton and tells her that someone wants to make a movie out of his book, An Unkindness of Ravens. As the game begins again, Owen begins knocking people out of Nathan’s way who eventually scores the needed points. As the crowd cheers, Sam asks whether he was just in a wheelchair and Haley is remained and watches her husband with worry. The following day, Nathan wakes up and finds Jamie on top of him. Jamie asks if he can walk and Nathan struggles to get up. He eventually does and shows his son he can walk. Still unconvinced, Jamie forces his father to dance and is amused at how bad he dances. Haley is reading the B. Davis magazine, and finishes the article that separated Peyton and Lucas for a day. She checks they are doing everything right as Nathan assures her they are. Haley asks how he is as Nathan assures her he is fine. As he goes in the fridge, Haley is shocked to find bruising all up and down his back. Meanwhile, Peyton asks Lucas what he is thinking about doing with the movie deal, but Lucas admits he is unsure as it is too personal to him as it includes stuff about her and Keith. Peyton tells him that what he decides is the right decision as Peyton tells him she has to go and walks out. In Brooke’s store, she puts some touches to Peyton’s wedding dress and begins regretting signing over the company to Victoria. She asks what they are going to do as Sam skateboards past saying she prefers it empty. Jamie and Haley then walk in and as Brooke welcomes her favourite boy to the shop, she asks who Jamie’s favourite girl is, and Jamie tells Brooke that Sam is. Brooke asks again and Jamie, distracted, says that she is. He runs off as Brooke and Haley laugh at how they are still working on their fashion and music. Haley asks how the Baby Brooke line is going and Millicent tells her about the lawyer battle between hers and Victoria’s lawyers as to who owns the line. Haley asks if she could start a new line and Brooke says she has no inspiration at the moment. As Haley and Millicent begin to question Brooke about Owen, Brooke changes the subject to Sam skating about. As Sam mocks the store, Brooke tells her that if she has an idea to fill the place up then she should do it or if not to go away. Jamie then comes up to Haley and asks if he can sleep at his Aunt Brooke’s tonight and Brooke agrees to it immediately. Meanwhile, Lucas is reading outside as a man approaches him and introduces himself as Julian Baker. He introduces himself as the person interested in making a film out of his book and tells him he wants to get a feel for the place where the book takes place. He understands that Lucas feels ambushed, but explains that he gets obsessed when he has an idea about a movie. Lucas gets up and welcomes him and asks to give him a call if he is not busy and he can hear him out about the movie idea. He tells him that if he does not like the sound of the film, he can leave. At an awards ceremony, Derek Sommers, Peyton’s half brother, is getting a marine medal. She surprises him by showing up and they catch up. Mouth arrives at his office and tells Gigi that she has to stop calling him names such as ‘sexy’ as she is his intern. They begin working together to make Nathan’s news piece and Gigi flirts with him again. Mouth tells her to stop but Gigi tells him she is just messing about. As Mouth goes to leave, he tells her that he is glad to be working with her again as Gigi tells him that she missed him and as he leaves calls him ‘sexy’ again. Lucas stops by Nathan’s and is given a list of actors who can play him. As he reads through, Lucas tells Nathan about Julian stopping by and how he is unsure whether he is a good guy or not. Lucas admits all his worries in case his book gets ruined. The conversation then switches to Nathan’s game and he tells him that Slam Ball is just part of the journey, possibly like his movie opportunity. Lucas then tells her that Haley is holding back about Slam Ball for him to follow his dreams so he has to let him know he will be okay. Nathan then asks what Peyton thinks of the movie as she is half of the book. As Lucas tells him that she is okay with it, Nathan asks about Brooke, as she is the other half. Peyton is walking with Derek as they begin talking about Mick as Derek tells her about the time Derek asked Mike to play music for his base one time, but Mick never got back and Peyton realizes the let down Mick constantly is. Jamie and Haley go to visit Quentin’s grave as Haley tells Jamie about how she originally though Q was a bad kid, but she was wrong. They decide to leave for Brooke’s house as they say goodbye to Quentin. Jamie then asks if Q is lonely in heaven and Haley assures him that Q will be happy. Lucas goes to visit Brooke and asks how Sam is as Brooke tells him to leave as she has Peyton’s dress on show. She lets him stay as she covers up the dress and Lucas tells her about the movie and how he wanted to talk to her about it first. Brooke immediately tells Lucas that Natalie Portman should play her as she can call her for the role. Lucas reminds her it is set in high school and asks if she is okay with it. Brooke agrees to it as Lucas admits he is worried something will get lost in translation. Brooke tells him that he is jumping the barrel a bit as it has to be made first and who is saying it will not be epic. Brooke reminds him that she is making Peyton’s wedding dress and that is how it could be made. Lucas then leaves assured that Brooke is okay with the movie and compliments her on the dress. Mouth is interviewing Nathan as Gigi calls him sexy. As she leaves, Nathan tells him that he shouldn’t be flirting with other hot girls and that he shouldn’t screw him and Millicent up. Nathan then goes to see Owen who is complaining that he should be having the interview. Nathan offers him to it, but Owen makes a deal that if he gets a date with Brooke, Nathan can have the interview. Sam is pulling Jamie around the floor on a skateboard as Brooke catches him to stop him. The doorbell goes and Brooke answers to find Nathan to talk about Owen, who is stood next to him. Brooke tells Nathan to tell Owen that if he has something to say to her to say it to her face. She closes the door as Nathan passes on the message to Owen. Owen then knocks on the door as Brooke answers. Sam asks Jamie if he wants to go to a party and opens the window. As Jamie asks why she uses the window, Sam says it is more like an adventure her way and Jamie agrees to it and climbs out the window, closely followed by Sam. Peyton and Derek return to the place he trained her to stand up for herself. They reminisce as they both compliment each other on how good they are doing. They both admit how happy they are. Peyton tells him that he managed without Mick and all the pain he caused doesn’t matter anymore. Peyton then offers to do a USO show for Derek, who is overwhelmed and agrees to it. Haley goes to see Lucas and tells him about the night ahead for her and Nathan. She asks what he is doing with the movie and Lucas says he is meeting up with Julian. Excited, Haley asks to be played by Ellen Page and the two laugh at the idea. Lucas then asks about how she is feeling about Slam Ball and she admits how worried she is. Lucas tells her that Nathan knows what he is and will be safer this. Lucas then goes to meet Julian, who has arranged to meet him at the infamous TRIC. Lucas tells him how personal the story is to him and Julian agrees, offering him the job of screenwriting. As Julian tells him how much money it is worth, Lucas tells him it is not about the money and Julian bursts at laughing. Julian then says it would pay 300,000 grand and Lucas suddenly rethinks. Julian then asks if Peyton enjoyed New York and if he was successful, he could visit her. Lucas tells him that their engaged and she is living in Tree Hill and Julian is amazed. He tells him that if he signs with him, he will give him complete control of the script, and Lucas considers it. Haley is playing piano as Nathan walks in asking to hear. As he does, he cringes and puts her off. Haley asks what is wrong as she cannot play with him looking at her like that, and Nathan agrees saying neither can he. Nathan promises his back is okay as Haley said it was a shame as if it wasn’t he could have had a massage. Realising what she is saying, Nathan pretends his back is not perfect and runs after her. Owen is sitting in silence as Brooke stares at him. Awkwardly, he tells her that he was an idiot and that he is still into her just as the door goes. She answers when Millicent walks in and tells her that someone has broken into her store. As Owen tells Millicent to go to the police, Brooke refuses and tells them that she will go after she has told Sam and gotten her gun. She races out of the room and leaves Owen and Millicent in shock. Brooke bursts in Sam’s room and finds her and Jamie gone. Her, Owen and Millicent march down to the store as a boy on a skateboard flies out of her door. They all run in the shop and find the place completely trashed with Sam and Jamie at the middle of the shop. She marches over to Sam and yells at her. As she is yelling, she notices where Peyton’s dress should be. She goes to check if it is there and finds it has gone. They look up and find a boy wearing a very gratified dress. As Owen and Millicent kicks everybody out, Sam apologises, but Brooke walks off in silence. At TRIC, Lucas and Julian are playing for joint producer titles. As Lucas wins, Julian asks him to sign the contract, but Lucas wants to check it by Peyton, which is why Julian believes the film will work, because it is inspiring. Julian says the contract is a simple option and gives him 6 months of rights and if not all the rights return. Lucas admits his agent has said the same and with this in mind, Lucas agrees to it and signs the contract. He goes to tell Peyton and Julian tells him to get her to meet with him too. As Brooke, Owen and Millicent clean up the room, Jamie approaches Brooke and apologises for the party. Brooke tells him it is not him who she is mad at, it is Sam. However, she does tell Jamie that she must tell her when he is leaving the house as he cannot trust bad people. Jamie tells her that Sam is not bad, she is just like Quentin when Haley first met him, kind but afraid to show it. Gigi walks into Mouth’s office and invites him to a drink with a few friends, but Mouth refuses saying he has to go home. As Gigi agrees, she tells Mouth that she has enjoyed the last few days as it felt like old times. As she leaves, Mouth receives a text from her calling him sexy. Haley is giving Nathan a massage as he admits that he underestimated the speed of the game, but Haley tells him that he will have to be faster as she cannot handle another game like the first one. Lucas tells Julian that Peyton is running late but won’t be long as Julian jokes that there might be another guy. He then remembers he has to make another call and walks off. Peyton then arrives excited to meet the producer and when she realises he is making a call, she runs to the bathroom. Brooke gets home to find Sam scrubbing clean Peyton’s wedding dress. She apologises and then goes to leave telling Brooke she is not worth her efforts, but Brooke grounds her. Surprised she is not being kicked out, Sam is told to stop sounding so surprised when she is not being kicked out as Brooke will not do that. Brooke sends her to her room as Sam apologises to Jamie. At TRIC, Peyton walks past Julian who greets her. Peyton is surprised as Julian compliments her on how beautiful she has gotten since they last met. Peyton warns Julian that she will not let Lucas sign his book over to him, but Julian tells her it is too late. Lucas then approaches seeing they have just met and Julian pretends they have and they walk off, leaving Peyton in worry and doubt at Julian’s arrival. Memorable Quotes :”Hey 99, I thought you were going to protect 23! Why don’t you get over your whole fear of having children while you’re at it?” ::Brooke Davis shouts at Owen Morello :”Hey, you’re short” :”I’m five. What’s your excuse?” :”Nice” ::Sam Walker meets Jamie Scott :”I just got a call from my agent. Someone made an offer for the movie rights to my book” :”Luke! For the comet? That’s great” :”No, actually. Not for the comet, but Ravens” ::Lucas Scott breaks the news to Peyton Sawyer :”How could I have signed my company over to that...” :”Slut?” :”Too nice. How about ‘slunt’” ::Brooke Davis tells Millicent Huxtable of her regrets about signing Clothes Over Bros to Victoria Davis :”Oh come on, man. You seen how old these actors are playing high school” ::Nathan Scott :”It’s set in high school. Doesn’t anyone get that? I mean” :”Great. So I suppose you’ll be getting some snot from the CW...Well at least they’re hot” ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis :”I have a small record company and I have some connections back from my years in L.A. How about we do that USO show?” ::Peyton Sawyer :”My back is fine. I promise” :”Okay. That’s too bad, because, you know, Jamie’s sleeping over at Brooke’s and thought maybe you’d want a little massage. But you know, it’s fine. I’ll...” :”Well, it’s not perfect” ::Nathan Scott to Haley James Scott :”First of all, you are fifteen years old. Second, you kidnapped a 5 year old child, you adolescent Nanny Carrie. And third, you are breaking and entering in the place where I work” ::Brooke Davis to Sam Walker :”I promise you, this will go down as an epic day in your life, Lucas” ::Julian Baker :”I think she’s like Quentin was when Mama met him. She’s nice, she’s just afraid to show it” ::Jamie Scott on Sam Walker :”I know there’s nothing I can say other than, ‘I’m sorry.’ I do these stupid things sometimes. I really am sorry though. You were nice to me, but I’m just not worth it.” :”And where do you think you’re going...You’re grounded” :”You’re not kicking me out?” :”No and I hope that someday, you stop acting surprised when you hear that” ::Sam Walker and Brooke Davis :”Looks like you two have already met” :”Yes we have. And you know what Lucas, it feels like I’ve known her for years” ::Lucas Scott finds Julian Baker and Peyton Sawyer talking Voice-over No Voice-over Music * "Watch Out" - Chris Cornell * "Let's Dance To Joy Division" - The Wombats * "Simple Life" - Carolina Liar * "The Last Post" - Extreme Music * "An Ordinary Life" - The Temporary Thing * "When The World Stops Turning" - Matt Pryor * "My Only Offer" - Maters Of State * "Boys Will Be Out For A Fight" - The Filthy Souls * "Stop!" - Against Me * "Stay Down" - The Smoking Popes * "Sheets" - Damien Jurado This episode's title originated from the song Our Life Is Not A Movie Or Maybe, originally sung by Okkervil River. Trivia * Dan, Skills and Deb don't appear in this episode. * Julian appears for the first time in this episode. *When Lucas is talking to Brooke about the movie, she says she wants Natalie Portman to play her. When Lucas says it's set in high school, Brooke says that probably "one of the losers from The CW" will play her, but "at least they're hot". This is an easter egg to the fact that The CW produces the show. Episode References * After reading Lucas's novel, Julian says he is obsessed "but not in a Peyton's stalker kind of way." * While complimenting a video about Nathan's road to Slamball, Gigi says she thinks she has the video of him and Brooke in there. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Owen Morello Category:Episodes featuring Sam Walker Category:Episodes featuring Derek Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri